theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Ren vs Yopo/Meanings
About *This isn't the rap battle, this is what the rap battles mean. *This was originally made on BTFF Chat, and was revised by Ren. *To see the original, click here... Rap Yopo Oh Testios, hey Ren me chap, we need a battle of rap, here on BTFF Chat, *Yoponot quotes Ren's catchphrase, adds a British accent, then implies that we should have a rap battle in the BTFF Chatroom. Who versus who? Just me and you, I'll begin first, and then you'll pass, *Yoponot asks a question to imply what Ren would've asked, answers it, then tells Ren who goes first. I'm the Yopofool, you're a game hack, you never change your icon, you're stuck in the past, *Yoponot references another use of his name to call other people, he calls Ren a game hack for attempting to create a game based of one created by Nintendo, and he claims that Ren is old school because he hasn't changed his avi in a long time, with the exception of the day Ren intended to adverstise Comedi-Ren and the day Ren acted as a noob for a tutorial on BTFF Now listen here, let me show you, how many ways, I can kick your ass! *Self-explanitory. I can't lie, your a great friend, but I really, have to be honest, *Self-explanitory. Stop talkin, you're annoying, you always quit projects, so get lost man! *He tells Ren to stop advertising because it's annoying, and that he always quits projects, then tells him to get lost. Have you forgotten, about Comedi-Ren already, you haven't posted a comic in days, *A reference to how Ren hasn't posted a comic on his series on the BTFF Wiki too frequently. Why don't you go ahead, show me, something a computer mouse, can't make! *Yoponot claims that Ren couldn't make a single thing without using the computer. Ren Yoponot, you juggle thoughts, but they never really happen, *Ren mentions about how Yoponot has so many ideas about things that never happen. You think you can be president but you look like the toilet I just crapped in, *Ren mentions how Yoponot claims to be the president, but also says Yoponot is too disgusting to look at to be one. Speaking of shit, I'm looking right at it, I dominate, Planet Chaturn, *He mentions it again, then claims to dominate and rule over the BTFF Chatroom, it's nickname being "Planet Chaturn". Don't even sweat it, I've had it, I feel like I've already won, this rap battle! *He tells Yoponot not to worry, and says that he's sick of rapping anyways, because he feels he's destined to win the rap. What you call crap, is a gift to me, like I said before, you seem like shit to me, *Ren says that everything Yopo says about not being able to control things with a computer mouse, Ren calls "talent", and knowingly mentions the thing about Yoponot looking horrible again. Every word pings me, put R E N in everything, and I say those words, literally, *Ren mentions how several words like "siren, different, aren't" and other words that have "Ren" in it ping him in the BTFF Chatroom, and turns it from a complaint to a boast by saying he puts his name in everything, and he says those words figuratively and literally because the word "everything" itself has the letters R E and N in it. You're plain hypocrisy, you're awesome? Please! You're so egoistic, you invented Yopology, *He mentions how everything Yoponot complains about are just problems he has too, and claims that Yopo is so egoistical, he created his own science, and Ren titles it "Yopology". Not even my friend Sci, sitting in the background, is that egoistic, so just don't talk to me, *Ren mentions Sci, who was noticably watching Ren and Yopo rap at the time of this rap battle. Yopo Come on, Testios? Fuck Testidrones, you can always simply, just go home, *Yoponot mocks Ren's catchphrase, and insults the species of Testi-O, an alien based off of Ren's catchphrase. Then he tells Ren that he can simply quit this rap battle and allow Yoponot to win. Because when I rap so hard, and it's your turn, you come to be, a no show!s *Yoponot claims that whenever he raps against Ren with harsher insults, by the time it's his turn to rap, he'll be in shocked silence. My name's a trademark, yours is so dull, I'm gonna keep feeding you insults, until your full, *Yoponot claims that hs name is so widely known that it deserves to be a trademark, and that Ren's name is nothing. He also implies that hhe wll continue to rap on Ren harshly, until Ren can't take anymore. You may be great artist, but your the best one? Oh come on, that's delusional! *Yoponot calls Ren crazy for acting as f he's the best artist, though compliments his artist's sklls anyway. My ego keeps me alive, and it makes you jealous, man I just won't mention, you're also full of crap, *Yoponot weakens Ren's insult about Yoponot having an ego by saying it's what forms Yoponot's character, and that Ren's jealous of it. He also insults Ren and claims that he's full of lies. Go ahead, you can re-watch this rap, wanna see me win again, victory lap! *Yoponot claims that he's already won, and that Ren can always go back and read over the rap again. Ren Instant replay you ask? Again I'll whoop your ass, and I'm good at that, I'm Ren X Junior King of rap! *Ren contradcts Yopo by saying he already won, and claims beating Yoponot to be easy, as Ren is "the master of rap". Sci Oh shutup Ren! See how the music changed? That proves I'm better than you and Nick, I'm the king of soundtracks! *This is a reference to how most of the time, Nick and Ren both like to post links to soundtracks they're going to use for other things. Ren missed something, and Yopo you did too, look into BTFF's history, and you'll have found that, *He claims that Ren missed one thing in the point he was trying to prove along with Yopo's contradictory point. He says that if you look over what goes on the BTFF chat (perhaps by screenshot), you find out that- (he explains in the next line.) Truth simply says, you both suck, don't put the R E N in New Years, this is the year of Sci! *He says the the truth is, that Ren and Yoponot are inferior to Sci, and references back to Ren's earlier comment and says that Ren wasn't the one who put his letters in the words "New Years", Sci claims that 2015 will be all be about him. This battle won't repeat, Yopo you two won't see each other again, so say goodbye, your both gonna die! *Sci opposed Yopo and says that there's not going to be a re-watch, because this rap won't haven't again, as Sci claims Ren and Yopo to be dead soon. What plajarism, Ren your name is lie, I'm the real king, so bow down to your knees, *Part of Ren's name, "king" is claimed to be a copy of what Sci claims to be his title, "King". Don't run Yopo, you're a slow poke, can't run to your car, oh wait that's right I took the keys, *Sci tells Yopo not to leave the rap battle just yet, as in the end it will be hard for Yoponot, and that he has Yopo in a position where it woul only hurt for Yoponot to leave. If you took BTFF, changed it to the Marvel Universe, I'd be the Red Skull, of Hydra, *Self-explanitory. Yopo your not a president, and Ren your not a king, I rule BTFF, HAIL SCI-DRA! *Sci elminates Yoponot and Ren's titles, and contradicts Ren's earlier statement about ruling over Chaturn and dominates it by sayng he rules over the entire BTFF. "Hail Scidra" Toon Dont get me started, Ren X Jr. King, you're just talking smack, but you don't mean a thing! *He insults Ren instead of turning to Sci, and claims that Ren s saying stuff he doesn't even understand what he's saying himself.